


pizza bagel party time

by Cumulonimbusfranz, thxfxllxn (alliwhaat)



Category: Death - Fandom, Franz Ferdinand - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, pizza bagels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumulonimbusfranz/pseuds/Cumulonimbusfranz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliwhaat/pseuds/thxfxllxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pizza bagel make out time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. smexy

"nick do you wan tsome pizza bagles??" alex calls from the kithcen.

"only if i mka e out with them.' SAys nick. he is violently

THEY ALL MAKE OUT WITH PIZZA BEGELES

 


	2. a cruel ending

th piZZA bagels werE poison,,,,  
"oh noe,, im goign down." Alexa said.  
dead.  
Nick creyed and crey creyed.  
"y do th hot ones always die,," he yell whispered at god.  
the end


	3. he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he has no style he has no

they had do a concert. but alex,, he was ded!!!

err1 creyed and crey creyed,, but Nick WOULDNOY a back down. they did there concerto SO WELL LIKE. no one even LIKES Alessandro. NO ONE. so NEway nick sang like rly rly guds. no1 evin cered that the led sinner was dedz af!!!


	5. frickin firkcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> him

OH SWAGDANG. LEXEL B DED. they all h4te, Nick THEY DO. so, he summons Allex with the WONDERFUL SATANIC RITUAL!!!!!!!!! we all knew ff was illunomate, but we all Thot it was alez. Allyx is bac now, n he swaggyligcious as the usual is. Bober is hapy, pal is emo, all is nice, UNTIL... well friendo u gotta fidn ou. go resd ut NOW,, if w r do post it soonly WHO JNOWN we r more wattpad ppls, rnt we.


	6. an unexpected apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help me

I'm so sorry you had to read this. This fic was the beginning of the nar_what (wattpad) jokefics, which I hope are a bit funnier and at least a LITTLE BIT more readable.

But anyway, the conclusion of Pizza Bagel Party Time:

Six hours later, Nick gets a phone call from Alex.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm sorry I did that to you."

"Did.... What?"

"Tried to poison you with pizza bagels because you're honestly the worst guitarist I've ever worked with and you JUST WONT LEAVE THIS GODDAMN BAND."

"Oop!"

And from that moment on, the pizza bagel party time was over.


End file.
